aylesburyestenders
by carlabunny18
Summary: it is just a random drama i have wrote and will contine each day like a soap
1. Chapter 1

Aylesbury

This is a soap/script I have written using people I know and talk to. I enjoyed writing it so I hope someone enjoys reading it! I will be continuing this script each day, the storylines aren't real I just made them up for my script.

Scene 1 – British heart foundation

Clare: good morning girls, can you tag some clothes for me please?

Lucy: Sure!

[Russell walks in]

Lucy: Oh no, he can't see me! Not after last night!

Carla: why what happened?

Lucy: we….. Well, we kissed

Carla: awwww! I had no idea you two were…..

Lucy: were what?

Carla: getting it on

Lucy: no we aren't 'getting it on'

Sybilla: who? What?

Russell: I'm walking Lucy home tonight, did anyone hear about that girl that got strangled last night?

Rodney: ohh dear! Ohh dear

Carla: why are you acting innocent?

Rodney: what are you talking about?

Carla: I know what you did

Lucy: what? You aren't suggesting that Rodney is the killer?

Carla: it's no suggestion

Rodney: oh my….. I am an innocent old man for crying out loud! I am 78 years old!

Clare: stop this nonsense! Honestly, poor Rodney doesn't need all this! Get to work or just get out! All of you!

Scene 2 – Vale Park

Daniel: Dylan, hi

Dylan: erm hi

Daniel: have you seen Lucy?

Dylan: well, she's at work

Daniel: there's something I need to tell her!

Dylan: she's not interested. You took too long and now someone else has her

Daniel: what, since when

Dylan: oops…..

Daniel: Russell?

[Daniel storms off to the B.H.F]

Scene 3 – at the till (British heart foundation)

Glenn: why are you being so funny with Rodney?

Carla: he did it

Glenn: no! No, he didn't ok. Stop it or your going to lose your job!

Carla: good because I don't want to work with a murderer and a boyfriend that don't believe me! Ask Lucy! We saw him last week

Glenn: oh wow, you saw him!

Carla: yeah the night Louise got strangled!

[Russell comes in]

Russell: I'm just going to eat my jacket potato

Glenn: ok cool.

Russell: is Lucy ok with me?

Carla: course. Why?

Russell: she seems a bit off with me today

[Daniel storms in]

Daniel: Russell lets take this outside

Chris: oh for Pete's sake Dan, you have to accept it!

Daniel: I loved her!

Russell: yeah, well I show her a hell of a lot more love and care than you ever could!

You know what your probably the murderer!

Daniel: how pathetic

Russell: where have you been for the past week then?

[Lucy comes in]

Lucy: what's going on?

Russell: him or me?

Lucy: eh?

Russell: he thinks that you seem to be his belonging

Lucy: oh I don't think so!

Clare: GET OUT ALL OF YOU!

Lucy: I haven't done anything!

Clare: your friend is accusing my dad of being a murderer and your fella is fighting I CANT TAKE IT GET OUT WE ARE CLOSED!

[Everyone gets out and Clare locks the door]

Scene 4 – outside

Daniel: you know what, I love you Lucy

Lucy: I'm sorry. Maybe once I did love you, but you ruined it

Russell: we are happy now, so can you just go please?

[Daniel punches Russell and pulls his hair]

[Lucy punches Daniel in the head and pulls his facial hair]

Daniel: ahhh

YOU KNOW WHAT IM DONE

[Daniel storms off]

Russell: are you ok?

[Lucy nods and Russell kisses her]

[Daniel looks back and then throws his phone on the floor]

[An ambulance rushes past]

Glenn: Not another one!

Ok this will be continued tomorrow where there is a big hint on who the murderer is. P.s I'll do a lot more tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday's episode

Scene 1 – at work

Clare: morning ladies, I think we need to have a little chat.

Carla: if it's about Rodney….

Glenn: He's innocent!

Carla: how do you know that?

Glenn: he was with me that night when that Louise got murdered

Carla: Why was he with you and why didn't you tell me this before? You have made me look like an idiot!

Glenn: no Carla, you did that yourself!

[Carla storms out]

[Glenn follows]

Glenn: why are you being like this?

Carla: Because I am pregnant!

Glenn: what?

Carla: I have been for weeks! But we keep arguing so I couldn't say anything

[Glenn walks out]

Clare: Do you want to take the day off?

Russell: I'll talk to him for you.

Lucy: Clare Where has Chris gone?

Clare: He was here a minute ago

…..

Scene 2 – At Vale Park

Girl: Please just answer your phone!

[Throws her phone onto the floor]

Scene 3 – At work – British Heart Foundation

Clare: Nobody's here today!

Lucy: I know it's so empty

[Russell walks in]

Russell: Glenn has gone now too

Clare: Well we are gonna have to get what we can done

[Thomas walks in]

Thomas: Everything ok?

Clare: Get steaming!

Thomas: ok….

Thomas: There are loads of police cars down the road and an ambulance

Carla: Oh no! I hope Glenn is ok!

[Runs out]

Clare: What about Chris? He vanished didn't he….

[Bites her lip]

Lucy: Today is going to be a long one

Scene 3 – Vale Park

Policeman: So what happened?

Rodney: I don't know, I just found her here

Policeman: And who called the ambulance?

Chris: I did.

Policeman: Ok, I'm going to need to take details from you guys

[Carla and Lucy rush over]

Carla: What's happened?!

Glenn: They just found a girl here, she's been stabbed.

Carla: And Rodney's here…. Again!?

Glenn: I TOLD YOU HE IS INNOCENT!

Lucy: Well you have to see where she is coming from Glenn! He's always hanging around when there's a bloody incident!

Glenn: I believe its called coincidence

Lucy: I'll deck you in a minute! I swear to god!

Policeman: Do you want to come to the station with me lads, so that I can take a statement from you both

[Rodney and Chris walk to the police car]

Rodney: I didn't do it Carla, I swear

[Carla frowns at him]

Lucy: It could be Chris?

Carla: It's Rodney I know it is

Ok that's all im writing of this episode until tomorrow where Carla gets strangled to death and the murderer is revealed… but how long will it take for everyone else to discover who he is?

Is it Rodney, Glenn or Chris?


End file.
